


Feel

by Hay_Bails



Category: Rick and Morty, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails
Summary: Sherlock Holmes hires Rick Sanchez to rough him up a little.(Or, the crossover that probably shouldn't exist, but does anyway.)





	Feel

* * *

 

            Maybe it was the alcohol.

            Then again, most (if not all) of Rick Sanchez’s actions could be attributed to the effects of alcohol. He ran four bony fingers across the detective’s matted black mane.

            “You want-“ he belched- “reassurance?”

            Sherlock Holmes shook his head slowly.

            “No?” Rick murmured. His other hand caressed Sherlock’s shoulder blade. The heavy curtain at the door sifted a weak light through its fabric, accentuating the worn seams of the younger man’s Belstaff.

            “What do you want, baby?” he whispered. “You want me to hurt you? I could make you _feel,_ ” he suggested with a slight nod, running a fingernail along Holmes’ temple.

            Sherlock laughed a bitter, painful laugh. “I came here to escape feeling.”

            Rick smiled wanly and shrugged. He pulled his flask from his pocket, taking a long swig while casually divesting Sherlock of his coat with his free hand. “That can be arranged, too.”

            The fingernail traveled up Sherlock's throat, hooking itself upon his Adam's apple. The Belstaff pooled on the floor.

            "Only one other person has done this to me," the young man rasped, closing his eyes. "A woman."

            "Kid, I've been around. Long enough to know that gender-" Rick paused to belch again- "doesn't really affect sexual pleasure. But I'm guessing maybe you knew that when you called up a sixty-year-old male hooker."

            Sherlock's lips twitched. "Sexual skill has very little to do with physical prowess, and everything to do with conversational nuance."

            Rick laughed openly. "If you wanted 'conversational nuance,' you hired the wrong dude."

            "You misunderstand me. Pleasure lies not in the release," he breathed, locking eyes with the grey-haired man, "but in the build-up." He reached down to unclasp the buckle of his belt, pulling the leather strip around and away from himself in a susurrus of fabric. He offered it to Rick as one might offer a sculptor a chisel. "Please."

            Rick's long fingers closed around the warm leather. The raven had gotten his attention. "You got a safe word?"

            Sherlock scoffed. "Do I look like I need a safe word?"

            Rick stared him down, black eyes boring into mercury ones. He was quiet for a long second, considering. "Standard safe words," he decided. "Red for stop, all that jazz."

            "I won't need it."

            "Don't be so sure, kid."

            "I'd be highly surprised."

            "Your call. Use it or lose it. Now," Rick growled in low tones, "arms up."

            Sherlock obediently raised his arms over his head.


End file.
